Reflection
by bluefuzzyelf
Summary: Kagome's being hurt. Inuyasha catches her by the hot springs one day, her body bruised and battered. What's happening to her?
1. Battered

****

A/N: Hit by Adrian. *grins at muse* I was readin a story bout abuse, and this just popped into my head. It's not a big priority, but I don't think there are going to be many chapters, so this one might be done by, oh, Saturday, maybe? I don't get many chances to write during the week

Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely will not ever own Inuyasha, no matter how much I pray, or cast spells, or try to steal the rights or-*Adrian claps hand over bluefuzzyelf's mouth before she can say any more*

Reflection

Chapter One

Battered

Kagome knelt at the edge of the hot spring, looking at her reflection. Her shit was folded neatly beside her, along with her socks and shoes. She wore only her skirt and a white bra now.

Any other time, Inuyasha would've reveled in the sight of Kagome so scantily clad, but not this time. This time she had come back home with a large bruise on her face, one she had obviously tried to hide, but had failed in it. This time, she stared into the water with tears silently dripping down her cheeks.

Inuyasha had known something was wrong the instant she came back that day, so long ago. She had flinched when he came near her, shied away from him when he offered to carry her. The scent of fear was often in the air when he or Miroku was around her.

He had tried talking to her, to no avail. She wouldn't answer, or would slam him into the ground with the rosary charm. 

Then she cam back with a bruise on her face. She had freaked out when he had grabbed her face, trying to get a better look at it. She had fought him like a wounded animal, and she had been scared stiff. He didn't know why, and it was scaring him. She had been like this for three months.

And now, he was looking at her crying, his eyes roaming over her body. Her scarred, bruised and battered body. She had cuts and abrasions all over her back, and scrapes and bruises on her arms. A large cut on her wrist, and marks on her ribs. Marks that greatly resembled fingers.

Inuyasha felt his anger grow. Who had done this? Who dared to hurt Kagome? Who _could_ hurt such an innocent, loving person?

He started as he heard Kagome start to hum. 

She stared at her reflection, oblivious to the hanyou in the trees. As she looked at her battered body, she remembered a song from a movie. It seemed to fit her predicament at the moment. Her tears fell faster as she started to hum, and then to sing.

__

Look at me 

You may think you see 

Who I really am 

But you'll never know me 

Every day 

It's as if I play a part 

Now I see 

If I wear a mask 

I can fool the world 

But I cannot fool my heart 

Who is that girl I see 

Staring straight back at me? 

When will my reflection show 

Who I am inside? 

I am now 

In a world where I 

Have to hide my heart 

And what I believe in 

But somehow 

I will show the world 

What's inside my heart 

And be loved for who I am 

Who is that girl I see 

Staring straight back at me? 

Why is my reflection 

Someone I don't know? 

Must I pretend that I'm 

Someone else for all time? 

When will my reflection show 

Who I am inside? 

There's a heart that must be 

Free to fly 

That burns with a need to know 

The reason why 

Why must we all conceal 

What we think, how we feel? 

Must there be a secret me 

I'm forced to hide? 

I won't pretend that I'm 

Someone else for all time 

When will my reflection show 

Who I am inside? 

When will my reflection show 

Who I am inside? 

Did she have to hide all the time? Why did it happen? The hurt, the agony, over and over. Why didn't her mother ever help her? Was it really her fault, like he said? 

Kagome shuddered as a new thought ripped through her, sharp and painful as a knife.

Did Inuyasha think she was worthless too? That everything was her fault?

__

Would he ever hit her?

Kagome's breath stopped. What if he did? What if-what if he found her as repulsive as _he_ did? Kagome hoped with all her heart he didn't. She wouldn't be able to live if he did.

Kagome brought her hand down sharply on her reflection, watching the ripples spread over her face, distorting it.

"I hate myself." She whispered it, so low she almost didn't hear it herself.

But Inuyasha did. And his heart gave a wrench. Why would she hate herself? He thought back to her song. It was so beautiful, and he could hear the raw emotion behind it. Did she really think she had to hide? From what? 

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. All these emotions were confusing him. He settled on the one he was most familiar with. Anger.

The hanyou stepped out from the wood. He approached Kagome, silent as any ninja.

"Kagome." His voice was low. Kagome jumped and turned to him. Her eyes were wide in fear, and Inuyasha could smell her scent spike.

"Kagome. What's going on?" Kagome shivered and shook her head, her eyes filling with tears again. 

"Kagome, tell me! What the fuck's going on?"

"N-nothing." She stuttered. Inuyasha snarled and laid his hand on her shoulder, preparing to turn her around. He didn't expect Kagome to curl up into a ball, trembling, like a small animal being hunted. 

"Nononononono. Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, don't hurt me" She continued her litany, blue-grey clenched shut. Inuyasha quickly removed his hand.

"Kagome. Kagome, please stop, you're scaring me." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him.

"G-gomen ne, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at her. For the first time since she came back three months ago, really looked at her. He had seen her flinch, he had smelled her fear before, but he had never really _looked_.

And he didn't like what he saw. 

__

She was scared of him.

What had he done? To make her so frightened around him?

"Kagome, what did I do?" Kagome was confused. Do?

"Why are you scared of me? What did I do?" His voice sounded so insecure, her heart broke.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it isn't you. It's never you." How could she have thought he'd hit her? He never would. He protected her. It was a nice feeling, being protected. One she had taken for granted until it was torn away from her.

"Then what's wrong?"

Kagome longed to tell him. Someone. Anyone. She couldn't keep it inside any longer. She fell against Inuyasha's chest and held onto him like a lifeline.

"H-he hurts me. He hurts me so bad, Inuyasha. I-I don't wanna go back, I don't wanna get hurt again. Please, protect me. I can't stand it anymore!" She buried her head in his haori.

Inuyasha was angry. What she had just said confirmed his suspicions. Who had hurt her? He's kill them.

"Who, Kagome? Who hurts you?"

"Katsuaki. He's.he's dating my mom. And she doesn't help me. She just stands there. She can't help meno one can." Inuyasha pulled her tighter against him as his eyes began to seep red, even though he had Tetsusaiga. "Is it my fault? Inuyasha, is it my fault?" Inuyasha had gone into his own fantasy land, where he was currently ripping out this Katsuaki's throat for hurting Kagome that he didn't hear her.

Kagome misunderstood, and her face contorted in pain. 

"It is, isn't it? It is my fault. I understand. I'll go back now." She started to pull away, but Inuyasha had caught her last words and wouldn't let her go.

"Kagome, I would rather send you to Kouga than let you go back to him."

"Butisn't it my fault?"

"No! Kagome, why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I was afraid you wouldn't care."

"I wouldn't care? Are you insane!"

"I don't know! I just don't know!"

Inuyasha softened. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"They can't hear me. They wouldn't hear me. They'd think I was lying, trying to get attention. They wouldn't hear me" Her voice ended in a sob. "And if told, he'd hurt me more."

"Not anymore. He won't ever hurt you again. I'm here, and I'm never letting him get his hands on you again."

"Thank you Inuyasha. You don't know.how much this means to me." _You will never know_

"I will always be here, Kagome. Always."

****

A/N: Review?


	2. Brothers

****

A/N: Hi all. Well, I'm a school, in a somewhat secluded corner, and I'm updating, Whoo hoo, aren't you all so happy? *insert sarcasm* I am having a baaaad day. First, the weather was supposed to be snowy. Majorly snowy. Like, 8 inches snowy. We barely got two. I stayed up late, had to get up early, am wiped and in pain. 

But, I am still here to provide you all with some sad, dark and angsty story.stuff. And yet again, my muse has changed. I apparently drove Robin to insanity.so they sent me Adrian. She's tougher.

Oh, and BULL SHIT: That is extremely offensive. You don't just walk around calling people niggers. It's rude, politically incorrect and just plain mean. And, no, I am not African-American, and if I was I would be even more upset at you. If you do not like the fic, don't read it, and don't review it. Simple as that.

*Pats Adrian on head* My muse is being kind, even if my schedule isn't. *Is knocked out by a mad Adrian.* Just read the fic.

Disclaimer: No, bluefuzzyelf does not own Inuyasha. She wishes she did, but she does not. She-*is cut off by Adrian* you do realize you're talking to your self in the third person, right? *blank look* Oh god. Anyway, she doesn't own anything.

__

Previously, on Reflection: "Not anymore. He won't ever hurt you again. I'm here, and I'm never letting him get his hands on you again."

"Thank you Inuyasha. You don't know.how much this means to me." _You will never know_

"I will always be here, Kagome. Always."

Reflection

Chapter Two

Brothers

Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's lap. He had heard, mostly from her, about how people's faces were supposed to look like all their problems had disappeared when they slept. Lies. He looked down at Kagome, noting the deathly pallor of her skin, the red and puffy eyes that mixed with the yellow circles under them. Her cheeks were splotchy, and her eyebrows were knotted tightly together.

But she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on. He was still angry, furious actually, but had shut that away, stamping on it, until he needed it. And he was going to need it. The bastard that had done this to her wasn't getting away.

Kagome woke slowly, clinging desperately to sleep. She was afraid. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to stay where reality faded away and she was left with the dark.

But that wasn't going to happen. She snuggled further into her bed, wondering why it felt a little lumpy. Her eyes shot open as she recalled what had happened before she fell asleep. Her stormy-grey eyes faced bright red cloth. She blinked and bolted upright.

Inuyasha 'oofed' as Kagome jolted up. He looked down at her, almost smiling. The amusement disappeared as he remembered why she had been on his lap in the first place.

Kagome felt something slide off her and she looked down. Inuyasha's haori was lying on the mossy ground, pooled around her legs. She looked up into warm amber, bright with amusement, yet dark with something nameless.

"Morning."

Kagome gasped. "How long have I been asleep?!?"

"About two hours. It's not actually morning."

"Oh. Don't scare me like that."

Tense silence filled the air. Neither one knew what to do.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

Whatever she had been about to say was never revealed as she tensed once more.

"A Shikon no Kakera. Coming this way." She squinted, "Two of them. Kouga." Kagome's every muscle was tense. Inuyasha stood and put his haori on her shoulders again to preserve her modesty, as she was still clad only in her bra.

Kouga appeared in a whirlwind of dust right in front of Kagome. She flinched. Inuyasha stood protectively next to her, a hand on her shoulder.

Kouga grinned and knelt in front of Kagome.

"Hello Kagome. I smelled you and decided to visit. How are you? Still with Inu-korro over there?" Kouga reached for her hands and was confused as she flinched and pulled away.

"Don't touch her."

Kouga looked up at the hanyou and growled, "Don't tell me what I can or cannot do with _my_ woman!" Kagome shied away even further, leaning into Inuyasha's legs.

Kouga frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"I was wondering when you'd notice."

Kouga growled warningly at Inuyasha. Cerulean eyes turned back to Kagome and narrowed. The haori she was wearing had slipped a little, and he could see bruises on her neck. Like someone had tried to strangle her. Snarling, Kouga turned back to Inuyasha. He knew, no matter how stupid he was, that Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome.

"Who did this?!?" He demanded, looking straight into the prince's eyes. Kagome bit her lip. She whimpered softly, which had both males' attention immediately.

"It's okay, Kagome." Inuyasha knelt beside her and slipped an arm around her shoulder. Kouga raised an eyebrow, never having seen Inuyasha that affectionate towards his woman, but let it go and gently took her hand.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" Kouga's voice was low and soft. Grey met bright blue and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Something terrible" 

Inuyasha stood and picked her up, Kouga stood as well, and the trio began the trek back to Kaede's.

When Kagome had been sufficiently bandaged and clothed, Kouga, Miroku, Sango and Kaede looked to Inuyasha for an explanation. He jerked his head towards the door, motioning them outside.

Once gathered there, Inuyasha sighed and looked at them, obviously hurting.

"Kagome's being abused." Gasps came from Miroku and Sango, the only two who hadn't seen evidence themselves. "She-she told me a while ago. I found her by the hot springs, covered in wounds. She said it was a man who was courting her mother." 

Kouga was growling, Miroku was gripping his staff so tightly his knuckles were white, and Sango had a firm grip on her hiraikotsu. Kaede stood there with tears in her eyes, remembering the damage done to Kagome's body.

"Where is this bastard?" Kouga ground out, his hackles raising.

"In her time."

"Get me through."

"Iie."

"Nani? Inu-korro, you get me through, now!!"

"Iie. Sit down." For that brief moment, Inuyasha seemed like the prince he actually was. Kouga could not argue with one who had Inutaisho's blood flowing through his veins. 

He settled back down, still steaming.

"But something has to be done!" Sango said. Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder; she shrugged it off.

"It's wrong! He shouldn't be able to do that! We have to help her! He deserves to die!"

"Sango, the fires of revenge burn as brightly in all of us as they do in you, but we can't just go there and kill the man." Miroku spoke with his usual calm, his face a mask.

"How can you stand there and say that?!?"

"He's right." Inuyasha's voice, quiet as it was, carried. Sango balled her fists at her sides and worked at calming herself down.

"Ye are forgetting to ask Kagome. What does she want?" Kaede spoke up, looking at each of the others grouped outside the hut, before returning to care for Kagome.

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku, thinking. He really wanted to go back to Kagome's time and kill that man for hurting his Kagome, but he couldn't. Kagome would hate him. And he would hate himself. The man was in no way innocent, but Inuyasha did not want the blood of humans on his hands.

Kouga approached the tree. "Inuyasha!" He called up, startling Inuyasha, not only because he hadn't expected anyone to bother him, but also because Kouga had used his name.

"Hai."

"Get down here." Inuyasha scowled, but heard the steel in the wolf's voice and jumped down, landing gracefully on the ground. Kouga looked at him. Cerulean bored into gold. "Let's call a truce. Kagome's hurt and she needs our help. We cannot help her if we are always at odds. Brothers?" Inuyasha looked at Kouga's extended hand, then took it.

"Brothers.

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out, my beta was editing and we had some technical difficulties

Review?


End file.
